Diários de uma Vampira
by any dheyne
Summary: Edward abandonou Bella como em Amanhecer, e Bella tem seu coração despedaçado como deveria ser, mas e se ela conhece outro alguém e esse alguém a faça feliz de um jeito que Edward jamais fez? E se Edward decidisse voltar, quem ela escolheria? Ainda haveria faíscas desse amor ou tudo realmente se apagou?
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

**Diários de uma vampira**

_- Não! Por favor Edward! Não me deixe aqui... - Eu pedi em vão enquanto via-o desaparecer por entre a densa floresta - Não...não..._

Não importou o quanto eu chorei e implorei para que ele ficasse, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para para-lo, eu não podia correr mais que ele, eu não tinha forças para me colocar em seu caminho. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era chorar e pedir pra Edward voltar, mas isso não foi eficaz.

**Diário**

**17/09/2010**

_Já se fazem três dias que ele se foi, e a cada dia que passa parece que o buraco em meu coração se expande. Tudo parece tão vazio sem Edward e os Cullens._

_Mandei vários e-mails para Alice, mas ela não me respondeu nenhum, tenho tanto medo de nunca mais vê-los. _

_Charlie propôs que eu volta-se a morar com Reneé, as minhas crises e pesadelos a noite tem acabado com o emocional dele, e com o meu também. Não quero deixar Forks, e se os Cullens voltar e eu não estiver aqui? Ficar aqui é o único meio de ver Edward novamente._

**20/09/2010**

_Hoje fui ao cinema com Jéssica, o fato dela falar sem parar me distraiu um pouco, mas não o suficiente, e foi como se faltasse algo, será que sempre vai ser assim? Será que sempre vai faltar algo? _

**01/10/2010**

_Charlie está ficando louco com a minha situação catatônica, estou atrapalhando a vida dele de uma forma que está me fazendo me sentir mais culpada ainda. Preciso mudar isso sem sair de Forks, preciso dar paz ao coração de Charlie._

**05/10/2010**

_Tomei uma decisão importante nesses dias em que não escrevi, vou me mudar para algum lugar que seja só meu. Charlie disse que não era uma boa ideia, mas consegui convence-lo de que ficaria bem sozinha. Soube por Ben que a velha mansão Salvatore estava posta para alugar. Sei que é uma casa muito grande para uma unica pessoa, também sei que é tão distante da cidade quanto a antiga casa dos Cullens, mas quando visitei o local pela primeira vez... me pareceu perfeito._

_As janelas dão vista para o mar, e a casa fica no alto do penhasco em La Push, tem tantas arvores e um silencio admirável de se ouvir... foi como se aquele fosse o meu lugar..._

_Mas ainda sim, estar tão perto do ultimo lugar onde eu vi Edward me abatia terrivelmente, era como me forçar a lembrar os últimos segundos em que o vi, lembrar do momento exato em que ele me deixou dizendo que não me amava._

_**Hi! Estabilizei a minha vida, agora posso voltar a escrever... sei que deve ter muita leitora com vontade de me esganar por causa das ultimas fics que escrevi e não terminei, então por favor me perdoem. **_

_**Pretendo postar uma vez na semana, e aumentar a quantidade de posts de acordo com o numero de reviews... aceito criticas construtivas e elogios tbm (obvio). Amo vcs, do fundo do meu S2 e espero que gostem da minha nova fic.**_

_**Bjos**_

_**Any**_

_**v**_


	2. A mansão Salvatore

**CAPITULO 1**

**Mansão Salvatore**

**POV Bella**

- Tem certeza que é realmente isso que quer? - Charlie perguntou pela segunda vez enquanto me ajudava a descer as malas e alguns eletro-domésticos da minha Chevy.

- Sim pai, é isso o que eu quero, vai ser bom pra mim, ficar um pouco sozinha, pensar em tudo o que está acontecendo... - Respondi engolindo em seco ao olhar para a enorme casa em minha frente.

Charlie me deu um olhar triste e empurrou as portas de mogno entrando na incrivelmente grande mansão Salvatore, subimos em silencio para o quarto que eu havia escolhido e deixamos minhas malas lá. Eu me joguei na cama e fiquei olhando para o teto azul sobre mim enquanto Charlie desceu e organizava os eletro-domésticos na cozinha e sala. Aquele lugar estava vazio há tanto tempo que o ultimo dono deveria ter estado lá no seculo passado. Toda a mobília ainda estava lá em perfeito estado, eu me perguntava como um lugar desses estava para ser alugado por um preço tão razoável e estado vazio por tanto tempo.

Mike havia me dito em uma brincadeira idiota, sobre a minha nova casa, que os Salvatore eram algum tipo de monstros devoradores de gente e que visitavam a mansão de vez em quando e bebiam o sangue das pessoas que moravam lá. Eu logicamente ri da ideia idiota do garoto, se houvesse alguma outra família de vampiros na região os Cullens haveriam lhe contado.

- Bella! - Charlie chamou subindo as escadas - Bella, eu queria poder ficar mais um pouco, mas eu tenho que voltar pra delegacia, tem um caso novo, encontraram David Cartman morto na reserva, parece que foi atacado por algum animal, beberam todo o sangue dele. Deve ter sido a mesma coisa que atacou o ano passado.

Meu corpo gelou por um segundo antes de um nome entrar em minha mente: "Victoria".

- Quando foi isso? - Perguntei.

- Hoje de manhã, acabaram de me ligar para avisar - Ele me olhou como se estivesse prestes a implorar por algo - Bella minha filha, eu sei que é difícil pra você, mas eu ficaria mais tranquilo se ficasse comigo até resolvermos o caso.

Eu sabia que era arriscado ficar ali, mas essa era a minha chance, se Alice tivesse uma visão sobre a volta de Victoria, os Cullens voltariam e eu veria Edward novamente.

- Eu vou ficar - Seu rosto se contorceu em angustia e preocupação - Te ligo toda noite antes de dormir e toda manhã quando acordar.

Depois que Charlie saiu com mil recomendações, passei o dia desfazendo minhas malas e fazendo um tour pela mansão, na salão principal havia dois grandes quadros em que dois jovens de beleza estonteante foram retratados por algum exímio artista. O primeiro, de cabelos negros de acordo com a legenda, chamava-se Damon Salvatore, enquanto o outro com certeza mais novo, chamava-se Stefan Salvatore e tinha cabelos castanho claro, de forma que eram totalmente inversos um do outro.

Tudo na casa estava conservado no mais perfeito estado, a lareira ainda tinha cinzas da ultima vez em que fora acesa, um calafrio percorreu meu corpo quando me dei conta de que ela parecia ter sido usada a pouco tempo, uns dois dias no máximo, havia alguém ou alguma coisa habitando a mansão.

**Diário**

**10/10/2010**

_Deve ser apenas nóia minha, logicamente as cinzas estavam quentes por causa do calor do dia, ou outro fenômeno incrivelmente comum. Não tinha nada de diferente na casa além da lareira acesa, tudo na mais perfeita ordem, então eu acho que não devo me preocupar. E também, já é noite, talvez eu deva ir dormir e parar de pensar inutilidades, os Cullens teriam me avisado sobre os Salvatore se eles fossem vampiros também._

_Mesmo assim, eu fechei todas as portas e janelas antes de vir escrever em você, então ouvirei se alguém tentar entrar aqui... Charlie ficará feliz em saber que segui todas as suas recomendações. E Edward também gostaria de saber que não estou arriscando a minha vida... Ah Edward, seria tão bom ter você aqui pra me proteger de qualquer coisa que esteja lá fora... Sinto falta dos seus abraços e seus beijos, o contraste de sua pele fria contra a minha. Tudo o que eu preciso é vc aqui._

**Agora**

Arrumei minha cama e me coloquei sob as cobertas, estava frio essa noite, como se isso fosse novidade em Forks,mas posso dizer que esta noite estava mais fria que o normal.

Adormeci em poucos instantes, meu corpo estava tão cansado que nem minha mente atribulada e cheias de lembranças foi capaz de me manter acordada. Essa foi a primeira vez que eu não tive pesadelos desde que os Cullens partiram.

A calma do meu sono não durou muito tempo, fui acordada no meio da noite por um baque na porta e um estrondo no salão principal, parecia que algo fora jogado ao chão e se partira em mil pedaços.

Me senti num impasse total, não sabia se descia e verificava o que acontecera, ou se me encolhia entre os lençóis e esperava para saber o que viria afinal. Ouvi outro baque na porta e todo o barulho cessou.

Me encolhi sob as cobertas e esperei a manhã chegar, mesmo que fosse inútil esperar, eu não conseguira reunir coragem para descer as escadas e verificar o que houvera lá em baixo. Tinha muito medo do que poderia encontrar.

* * *

Quando o sol nasceu, e tudo parecia mais seguro, eu desci devagar os degraus que levavam até o salão, todas as coisas estavam em seu devido lugar, menos o quadro de Stefan Salvatore que estava jogado ao chão, a moldura quebrada em mil pedaços e a tela rasgada como se quem estivera ali desejasse a morte do mesmo.

Eu limpei toda a bagunça que fora feita, a porta de mogno havia sido arrombada e eu tive de improvisar uma tranca com uma cadeira qualquer. Pensei em chamar Charlie, mas isso seria preocupa-lo atoa, afinal tudo estava em ordem e quem quer que tenha entrado na mansão não tinha a intenção de me ferir.

Ao menos era isso que eu queria me convencer a acreditar.

* * *

**POV Damon**

Eu havia seguido Stefan por um certo tempo, mas a trilha de mortes que eu vinha deixando por onde passava estava me denunciando a ele. Embora eu queira que o maldito saiba minha localização, não quero que seja agora, seria bom esperar que ele se estabilize em algum lugar, e também que ele crie vínculos afetivos... assim eu poderei destruí-los.

Depois da morte de Katherine, e a minha morte e maldição, tudo o que resumia a minha "vida" era seguir o maldito do meu irmão, e destruir qualquer indicio de felicidade que ele pudesse vir a ter. Afinal, ele destruiu todas as chances que eu tinha de ser feliz com minha amada. Era preciso faze-lo sentir a minha dor.

Minha família tinha uma mansão em algum lugar perto de Port Angeles, encontrar coordenadas para um vampiro era simples, como beber sangue de uma criança. Quando encontrei a pequena e fria cidade de Forks, descobri que aquele lugar seria um esconderijo perfeito para mim. E eu poderia caçar em Port Angeles e também beber dos desavisados que se infiltrassem na reserva.

Tudo parecia perfeito para os meus planos, eu daria um tempo por aqui, me fortaleceria com o sangue dos humanos da região e limpar a trilha que eu fiz ao redor de Stefan. Depois eu poderia voltar e destruir qualquer coisa que ele tenha construído, seria como criar um mundo de dor ao redor dele, para amenizar a minha. Seria no minimo, bom.

A primeira noite foi fácil de me alimentar, a presa praticamente veio até a mim, um idiota qualquer que entrou na reserva procurando a morte... afinal o que encontra-se num lugar como aquele á noite? Apenas a morte, e ela vem em forma de um corvo, um corvo com uma sede insaciável.

Tudo o que fiz na mansão foi acender a lareira, adormecer no sofá e acordar antes do sol nascer. Sim eu sou um vampiro, sim eu viraria cinzas sob o sol, mas posso me virar muito bem de dia graças a um anel enfeitiçado que uma bruxa a mando de Katherine fez para mim.

Não pretendia sair, mas havia uma certa exaltação no ar, o cheiro de humanos na casa me obrigou a sair, talvez eles viessem novamente, não queria ser encontrado, pegaria-os de surpresa, de preferencia a noite quando ninguém pudesse intervir. Mesmo tendo poderes suficientes para atacar um exercito se fosse necessário precaução nunca era demais.

Voltei dois dias depois, com as noticias que eu havia coletado, sabia que o corpo do cara que eu me alimentara a noite passada havia sido encontrado essa manhã e que se chamava David Cartman. E o melhor de tudo, algum idiota se mudara pra mansão, parece que não seria difícil encontrar alimento nessa cidade.

Mas aquela noite, quando eu arrombei as portas da mansão e entrei naquele tão esquecido lugar, fui atingido por um perfume inconfundível de frésias e rosas. Algo que me deixou totalmente embriagado, não de forma que me fizesse sentir sede, algo que me embriagou a alma, foi como se Katherine estivesse ali.

_- Damon meu amor... eu preciso de você esta noite, estou tão fraca... - Eu me recordava da doce voz do meu anjo, da forma que ela me chamava quando precisava de mim... ninguem a amou mais do que eu._

Lembro-me dos seus beijos e das nossas trocas de sangue, eu a deixava forte e ela me deixava forte também, nós eramos o alicerce um do outro... Se não fosse por ele! Nós dois estaríamos juntos em algum lugar do mundo, bebendo de boas presas e vivendo como deveríamos.

Na parede o rosto do maldito que tirou Katherine de mim, e a raiva me tomou por completo... minha visão ficou vermelha com todas as malditas lembranças, se eu pudesse destruí-lo naquele momento eu o faria, não sei o que fiz, mas sei que fugi daquela casa antes que feri-se a dona de tão doce perfume.

* * *

**POV Bella**

Charlie me visitou a tarde, ele obviamente notou a porta e me olhou serio esperando uma resposta.

- Algo entrou aqui está noite e quebrou o quadro de um dos irmãos Salvatore - Eu disse rapidamente.

- Como que algo assim acontece e você não me liga pra avisar?! Você poderia estar morta agora!

- Mas não estou! Tá tudo bem, quem quer que tenha entrado aqui não queria ferir ninguém ao menos não á mim.

- Você vai voltar pra casa! - Charlie decretou, como se ele realmente pudesse me obrigar.

- Não pode me forçar a sair daqui! Não tem como eu deixar esse lugar... Estou tão próxima dos Cullens aqui... eu... - Quando eu dei por mim as lagrimas corriam soltas e Charlie me olhava sem reação.

- Eles não estão aqui Bella, você não pode se isolar assim, precisa viver um pouco, sair, encontrar pessoas... - As palavras de Charlie eram inúteis nada que ele fizesse ou dissesse curaria meu coração.

- Só me deixa ficar, eu ligo pra alguém e peço que coloquem trancas resistentes na porta. - Ele olhou para a grossa tranca de madeira estilhaçada num canto antes de assentir.

- A casa é velha, devia estar podre, mas em todo caso... fique com isto: - Ele me entregou um spray de pimenta que dessa vez eu n tinha como recusar, embora eu soubesse por experiencia própria que não fazia nem cocegas em vampiros.

* * *

**Diário**

**11/10/2010**

_Charlie não se convenceu muito, mas assim que as trancas novas e resistentes foram colocadas ele ficou um pouco mais calmo. Embora tenha feito questão de instalar um alarme também. _

_Fui ao colégio hoje, não me sentei com a minha turma antiga, fiquei na mesa dos Cullens, mas sem eles aquela era só uma mesa qualquer, com uma garota idiota esperando alguém que nunca viria._

_Dava pra sentir o olhar das pessoas sobre mim, e a forma como elas cochichavam sobre a minha situação. Espero que depois de uns dias eles esqueçam, talvez encontrem outra pessoa pra ser o centro das atenções._

**12/10/2010**

_A noite de ontem foi tranquila, nenhuma invasão, nada fora modificado na casa... _

_Charlie encontrou uma pegada humana rumo ao leste da reserva. O que quer que fosse estava saindo de Forks, então não haveria mais problemas e a policia da cidade mais próxima assumiria o caso daqui em diante._

_O colégio fora um tédio como sempre, as aulas vazias de biologia e os sonetos de Shakespeare que tive de recitar sozinha... só abriam ainda mais um buraco no meu peito._

* * *

_**Gente! Eu tava atoa ontem e acabei escrevendo o cap, e como eu só tinha postado o prologo, vou postar esse hj. Tipo, agora cap novo só quinta feira que vem. Mas já é um começo.**_

_**Uma coisa, eu vou misturar um pouco de TVD como já devem ter percebido por causa do gostoso do Damon. kkk**_

_**Mas tipo, vou seguir o TVD do livro, então o Damon é mal, principalmente com o Stefan e com humanos em geral, e ele também é forte como no livro. Enfim, quem leu a serie entende. É que eu acho o Damon do seriado de TV muito fraquinho e meia boca. **_

_**Reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews... será que se eu pedir muito muito muito vocês me atendem? Please, preciso de inspiração e vocês são as minhas musas. **_

_**Bjos**_

_**Any**_

_**v**_


	3. Visitante noturno

_Aproveite o dia ou morra lamentando o tempo perdido_

_Está vazio e frio sem você aqui,_

_Tantas pessoas sofrendo._

_Trilhas na vida, questões de nós existindo aqui,_

_Não quero morrer sozinho sem você aqui_

_Por favor me diga se o que temos é real_

**CAPITULO 2**

**Visitante noturno**

**POV Bella**

Depois de ter acordado assustada por causa de um pássaro na minha janela eu tentei em vão dormir novamente, fiquei apenas ali encolhida contra os cobertores, enquanto o sono se negava a chegar.

Não fui ao colégio, quando me levantei estava com uma dor de cabeça insuportável, deviam ser nove horas da manhã quando bateram na porta, eu nunca imaginei que a pessoa do outro lado mudaria toda a minha vida.

Quando olhei pelo olho magico e vi quem era, meu coração acelerou, era impossível que ele estivesse vivo, a não ser que não fosse humano. Me vi em um impasse sem saber se abria ou o deixava ali, esperando.

- Você precisa abrir, sou o dono da casa, Bella. Ou eu posso arrombar, já fiz isso uma vez, posso fazer novamente - Uma voz fria e impactante me deixou perceber que seu dono estava falando serio.

- Vai embora! Por favor... eu n sei que tipo de vampiro você é, nem o que quer aqui, mas vai embora! - Eu pedi me afastando da porta e me controlando pra não chorar.

Eu sempre pensei que não poderia viver sem Edward, que seria melhor morrer sem ele, mas no momento eu não queria morrer. Eu queria continuar vivendo a minha vida mais ou menos. Não queria ter meu sangue sugado até a morte por um vampiro.

Ouve um minuto de silencio lá fora antes que a porta fosse escancarada a força e Damon Salvatore estivesse a minha frente. Eu sabia que era ele porque o retrato na parede do salão principal era detalhista o suficiente pra não deixar erro. Mas a cor da pele ainda vivida me fazia crer que ele não era um vampiro comum.

- Como sabe o que sou? - Ele perguntou se aproximando a passos lentos de mim... seus olhos eram de um verde vividos e pareciam querer me hipnotizar... mas não me afetaram mais do que inicialmente.

- Não sei o que você é! Os vampiros que eu conheci eram diferentes... - Eu comecei dando alguns passos para trás...

- Diferentes como? - Sua expressão agora era de confusão, e ao mesmo tempo nervosismo... mas ainda assim seus olhos me assustavam.

- Eles pareciam feitos de mármore .. totalmente sobrenaturais e você, você parece tão humano que... eu só pude perceber o que era por que não poderia estar vivo se nasceu a cem anos atras! - Ao menos era o que dizia a legenda do quadro.

- O sol os afeta? - A pergunta foi feita agora com um sorriso, como se um reconhecimento passasse por sua mente.

- Eles brilham... - Eu respondi, controlando minha respiração... Damon parecia no minimo intimidador. Mas realmente não parecia querer me machucar.

- Ah... por isso Forks, aqui não tem sol para dedura-los - Ao invés de dar mais um passo em minha direção, ele se jogou no sofá embora sem desviar o olhar - Você... pegue o que for seu e vá embora... e agradeça o fato de eu ter me alimentado ontem.

- Eu aluguei a casa, ela nem é sua mais! Pertence a prefeitura de Forks... - Eu respondi, com o pouco de coragem que eu tinha.

Eu realmente imaginei que ele ficaria furioso, mas ao invés disso seu olhar se mudou para confuso e depois para surpreso.

- Incrível - Ele se levantou em um salto antes de vir em minha direção - Você não é hipnotizável!

Seria engraçado se eu não estivesse com medo... ou o humor de Damon era totalmente bipolar, ou eu realmente estava viajando na maionese.

- Como assim... eu não sou hipnotizável?

- É como se... sua mente fosse fechada para meus poderes... - Ele abriu um sorriso sarcástico antes de completar - Ou talvez você seja oca e não haja o que modificar.

- Edward dizia que eu era um escudo - Eu disse, tentando ignorar a piada infame que ele havia feito.

- Você seria muito útil se fosse uma vampira - Ele disse me avaliando de cima abaixo como se eu fosse uma mercadoria que ele tivesse de revisar - Mas não passa de uma humana sem atrativos.

- Não é como se você fosse grande coisa como vampiro! - Eu respondi, sem nem ao menos pensar no que isso acarretaria.

Ele se levantou num salto e levou as mãos ao meu pescoço... como se fosse aperta-lo e me retirar o ar até a morte.

- Você se esquece que eu poderia beber todo o seu sangue em uma unica mordida? Acho que os vampiros que você conheceu não eram grande coisa também, afinal você ainda está viva. - Ele disse ao me soltar... me deixando cair ao chão de forma abrupta.

- Ele me amava! - Eu disse enquanto me levantava e limpava as lagrimas que começaram a rolar... no fundo eu sabia que era mentira...

- Não! Ele não te amava... se amasse você seria uma vampira e estaria com ele agora! - Ele se aproximou lentamente me deixando presa contra a parede - Ele só queria se divertir.

- É mentira... é mentira... - Eu sussurrei entre as lagrimas que agora corriam livremente sobre o meu rosto - Ele me amava... ele...

- Se fosse mentira você não estaria chorando - Ele limpou as lagrimas do meu rosto com o dedo indicador e se aproximou ainda mais - E você não chamaria o nome dele enquanto dorme.

- Como sabe disso? - Perguntei tentando me recompor, o que não estava sendo fácil .. por que a droga de um vampiro idiota conseguia me fazer chorar por motivos que nem ele sabia?!

Ele fez o máximo para não expressar o sentimento que veio a seguir, e também não gaguejar na resposta.

- Estive aqui na ultima noite... eu era o corvo em sua janela - A recordação do bater de asas noturno me veio a memoria. Era ele então, me observando dormir... assim como Edward.

- Por que?

- Eu queria saber quem estava em minha casa! Afinal eu não quero dormir naquela reserva imunda novamente... eu pretendia matar você.

- E por que não o fez? Era tão simples, beber meu sangue e acabar com tudo isso.

- Não é tão simples, quero me estabelecer por aqui - Ele finalmente se afastou, e eu pude respirar aliviada, a presença dele ali tão perto de mim me dava medo, mas ao mesmo tempo me fazia perder o folego - Com a morte de alguém tão próximo a reserva e a cidade, eu colocaria em risco a minha paz.

- Por que ficar em Forks? Você é um vampiro, poderia estar em qualquer lugar do mundo agora.

- Estou dando um tempo... até Stefan ter se estabelecido em algum lugar - Ele sorriu olhando para o retrato do irmão mais novo na parede - Afinal, eu preciso de algo para destruir.

- Pra que destruir o que o seu irmão criar para ele? Você não tem mais o que fazer da sua vida?

- Estou vivo a cem anos, acha que existe algo melhor do que fazer por uma eternidade do que destruir a felicidade de quem destruiu a sua?

- Sim existe, construir a sua própria felicidade! E pra final de conversa, essa casa não é sua! Quem mora e paga o aluguel sou eu e você não vai me tirar daqui!

- Okay então... mas duvido que você possa me retirar daqui também... - Ele me puxou em sua direção e meu coração acelerou com a proximidade de nossos corpos - Você não vai se livrar de mim...

Eu pensei que ele fosse me beijar, e de certa forma desejei isso... eu ainda amava Edward com a mesma força, mas havia uma atração física que me empurrava contra Damon e me fazia querer toca-lo e senti-lo de um jeito que nunca senti por Edward.

- Você... você não pode ficar aqui! - Eu respondi tropeçando um pouco nas palavras...

- Por que não? Sou um vampiro lembra? Faço o que eu quiser.

- Como você imagina que ficaria a minha reputação quando souberem que estou morando com um desconhecido? Seria minha ruína em Forks e daria um desgosto enorme ao meu pai.

- Hm... sua reputação - Ele sorriu sarcasticamente - Isso me deu uma ideia... uma ideia maravilhosa na verdade.

A forma como ele encerrou sua frase me fez tremer em antecipação e medo... o que Damon iria fazer? O quanto isso me afetaria?

* * *

**POV Damon**

Eu passei as ultimas três horas observando a minha nova obsessão dormindo... Bella... em minha forma de corvo eu podia visualizar o corpo frágil da linda morena que habitava minha casa.

Pra despistar a policia de Forks eu havia deixado propositalmente uma pegada em direção ao leste, assim as investigações deixariam de ser minha preocupação e eu poderia ficar em paz por algum tempo. Stefan não era mais minha prioridade, no momento tudo o que eu queria saber era quem era a beldade que ocupava a minha cama na minha mansão.

- Não! - Eu me assustei com o grito que ela soltou enquanto se mexia freneticamente na cama - Por favor Edward! Não me deixe!

Pela, forma que ela parecia assustada eu pude imaginar que esse "Edward" partira seu coração, se eu pudesse fazer algo para acalma-la, e curar a sua dor... seria...

- Não, por favor! Volte! Não me deixe sozinha aqui! - Ela se mexeu mais um pouco e de repente acordou com um grito!

Seu movimento brusco me fez abrir as asas para voar, chamando assim sua atenção para minha figura na janela... o que a fez gritar ainda mais. Fui obrigado a abrir voo e desaparecer na noite.

De longe eu ainda pude vê-la se acalmar e fechar as cortinas antes de se enrolar nos cobertores e adormecer novamente.

Não que eu me preocupasse, afinal ela é só uma humana qualquer, eu simplesmente deveria me alimentar do doce sangue dela. Ao menos foi o que eu me forcei a pensar a madrugada toda. Por que eu não podia simplesmente beber dela?

Ao invés de voltar a mansão e me alimentar da garota, voei para Port Angeles em busca de uma presa que não me traria arrependimentos.

Tudo o que eu fiz foi parar em uma esquina qualquer, devia ser umas quatro da manhã, horário em que algumas garotas de programa saem do "trabalho". Uma delas com certeza querendo faturar mais algum, andou sensualmente em minha direção ao me ver.

- E aí gato... tá afim? - Eu olhei-a de cima a baixo como se apreciando o que me era oferecido antes de confirmar.

- Com certeza, eu não poderia dispensar mercadoria tão refinada... - Ela sorriu como se realmente tivesse gostado do "elogio"...

Não foi necessário nem ao menos hipnotiza-la para bebe-la, depois que perfurei seu pescoço e a endorfina foi liberada em seu corpo ela não reagiu e eu me regalei em um sangue doce e saciável.

Estando completamente cheio e sem nenhum resquício de sono, retornei a pensar em Bella, em seus longos cabelos castanhos e seus olhos chocolates... o cheiro de frésias e rosas que emanavam dela. E o tom suave de sua voz.

Uma parte de mim a queria morta, afinal ela estava se tornando em poucos dias a minha fraqueza, outra parte de mim a queria ao meu lado, para governar, uma rainha da escuridão... com uma dose certa de sangue humano diária ela se tornaria tão forte como eu.

Pra um vampiro solitário que esteve vivendo a base de prostitutas e rameiras por cem anos, pensar em se apaixonar era evidentemente irreal, mas ao mesmo tempo me parecia uma boa opção, eu só não sabia como fazer isso... depois de tanto tempo, vampiro ou não, você se esquece de como ganhar o coração de alguém .. era tão mais fácil simplesmente hipnotizar e fazer com que me obedecessem.

Eu puxara a ficha dela na noite passada, Isabela Mary Swan, filha de Charlie Swan o chefe de policia da cidade, ultimo ano do colegial. Ela não tinha uma ficha extensa. Tudo o que sabia dela era isso, 19 anos, sem passagens pela policia, muitas internações, sendo uma mais grave aos 18 anos... poucas coisas.

Eu adormeci em um galho, como um corvo qualquer. Isso era inaceitável para um vampiro como eu, estar deixando a minha casa por uma paixonite aguda por uma humana ridícula e dispensável era o fundo do poço para mim. Antes de conquista-la, eu teria que hipnotiza-la e retira-la de minha casa.

Nem tudo seguiu o rumo que eu queria... descobrir que ela era imune à hipnose tornava tudo mais complicado, além disso ela me surpreendeu com seu jeito rebelde e corajoso, pra não dizer tolo ao me enfrentar.

No fim eu me deixei levar pela sua forma de falar e agir e quando dei por mim estava levando bronca de uma pirralha de 19 anos que estava apaixonada por um vampiro idiota que brilhava no sol.

E eu? Bom, tudo o que eu queria era fazer parte da vida tediosa dela, mudar totalmente sua rotina, limpar as suas lagrimas e faze-la sorrir. Queria sua confiança, para então transforma-la e toma-la para mim. Para isso eu precisava de bem mais do que discutir, eu continuaria ali, na minha mansão... com ela. E eu também mudaria algumas coisas e me envolveria em sua vida social.

Forks conheceria Damon Salvatore...

* * *

_**Sei que havia dito que só postaria na quinta, eu decidi postar hj, por que tenho medico amanhã e quinta vou a cinema assistir iron man 3 no meu tempo livre. Portanto pra não deixar vcs na mão eu to postando hj. E de certa forma voltamos a antiga data. Os posts serão na terça feira mesmo, prometo não mudar mais.**_

_**Desculpa pelo texto estar sem revisão, eu nunca tive beta, costumava revisar sozinha, mas como não ando tendo tempo acaba saindo do controle as vezes. Vou tentar revisar o próximo e lhes dar algo melhor para ler. XD**_

_**Obs: Eu respondo as reviews de quem tem conta, desculpe não responder as de quem não tem, mas é que complica um pouco pra mim. Tipo pretendo começar a responder, mas por enquanto fica do jeito que está. **_

_**Amo vcs...**_

_**E vou dar um pequenino spoiler do proximo cap.**_

_- Meu Deus como ele é lindo! - Ouvi Jéssica dizer em voz alta quando o tal aluno novo entrou no refeitório .. elas pareciam tão hipnotizadas que fui obrigada a virar para olha-lo também, minha respiração ofegou e minha mente girou quando eu o vi... mas PQP o que ele estava fazendo aqui? _

**Bjooosss**

**any**

**v**


	4. Aluno novo

_Nova vida, substituindo tudo de nós mudando a fábula em que nós vivemos_

_Não é mais necessário ir, mas para aonde iremos?_

_Você terá uma jornada esta noite, você me seguiria para além dos muros da morte?_

_Mas garota, e se não houver vida eterna?_

**CAPITULO 3**

**Aluno novo?**

**POV Bella**

Damon estava fazendo de tudo pra tornar minha vida insuportável! Ele era inconveniente e perfeccionista, fora altruísta e muito, mas muito galanteador... o que fazia minhas pernas tremerem quando ele se aproximasse demais.

Antes de sair para a escola flagrei-o no sofá, com as pernas sobre a mesa de centro com uma bolsa de sangue pela metade e um olhar negro enquanto bebia deliberadamente todo o resto.

- Quer um pouco? - Ele ofereceu limpando os lábios com as costas das mãos quando se deu por satisfeito, eu torci a cara enojada e corri para a porta.

- Você não pode ao menos se alimentar em outro lugar? - Eu gritei quando estava longe o bastante do individuo.

- Nada melhor do que comer em casa baby... e é comida congelada, fiz um estoque na nossa geladeira.

- O que!

Não preciso nem dizer que isso rendeu uma discussão sobre como ele devia comprar sua própria geladeira e manter seu sangue nojento longe da minha. Mas eu perdi a discussão e acabei sendo obrigada a ter meu frango congelado posto ao lado de umas trinta bolsas de sangue O+ que eu não quero nem saber onde ele conseguiu.

Fui contrariada para o colégio, além de ter chegado mais cedo do que desejava e ser obrigada a ficar do lado de fora esperando abrir como uma idiota.

Depois da segunda aula um boato de que havia um aluno novo se espalhou por toda a escola, meninas vadias e sem cérebro suspiravam pelos cantos dizendo sobre como ele era perfeito... duvido que ele seja tão perfeito quanto Edward, ou Damon... Isso me fez pensar sobre o quão imã eu era pra vampiros perfeitos...

Apenas na hora do intervalo eu poderia saber quem era o tão estimado aluno novo que todos falavam, mas que nunca aparecia. Não que eu estivesse curiosa, mas sei lá, todos falavam como se ele fosse um Deus ou algo do tipo...

- Meu Deus como ele é lindo! - Ouvi Jéssica dizer em voz alta quando o tal aluno novo entrou no refeitório .. elas pareciam tão hipnotizadas que fui obrigada a virar para olha-lo também, minha respiração ofegou e minha mente girou quando eu o vi... mas PQP o que ele estava fazendo aqui_?_

Ele se aproximou lentamente da mesa onde eu estava, um sorriso sarcástico surgiu em seus lábios e ele se sentou, colocando sobre a mesa sua bandeja com uma quantidade enorme de batata frita.

- Você não é bem vindo aqui! - Eu disse cerrando os dentes para evitar gritar.

- Eu pensei que a escola fosse publica - Ele disse em um quase sussurro - Se estiver incomodada com a minha presença, tem uma cadeira vaga ao lado de Jessica Stanley, você pode se sentar lá.

Eu olhei para a mesa da frente onde Jessica me olhava raivosa, com certeza com inveja porque não conseguiu a atenção do recém chegado. Ela não imagina a sorte que tem.

- Okay, eu vou continuar aqui, verei você fazer a proeza de comer batatas sendo um vampiro - Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas pra mim e soltou uma meia risada.

Contrariando todas as minhas expectativas de que ele iria vomitar ou ter uma convulsão, ele comeu todas as batatas como se fosse um ser humano normal, e ainda teve a cara de pau de roubar uma maça do meu lanche.

- Hã?! - Eu "perguntei" olhando surpresa para ele que dava sua ultima dentada.

- Não sou um zumbi ou coisa do tipo Bella, eu como comida normal também.

- Vampiros não comem.

- Isso é irrelevante, comida humana não tem nenhum efeito nutritivo em mim, por isso preciso do sangue, caso contrario eu morreria, mas o gosto é ótimo e eu adoro batatas.

O sinal bateu para a volta as aulas e eu corri de volta á minha sala de aula antes que alguém me interrogasse sobre quem era o novo aluno.

Essa aula me deixava nervosa, e um pouco inquieta e também me dava vontade de chorar. Biologia, eu ainda ocupava a mesma mesa e ao meu lado o único espaço vazio me lembrava Edward todas as vezes que eu tinha de me sentar ali.

Depois que todos entraram, o professor entrou ao lado de alguém mas estava tão perdida em meus pensamentos sobre Edward que só vi quem era quando ele começou a falar.

- Turma, esse é Damon Salvatore, ele é novo por aqui e vai ter aula de biologia com vocês. - Damon sorriu maldosamente para a sala que se dividiu entre "olás" e suspiros de garotas "apaixonadas" - Sr. Salvatore por favor, sente-se ao lado da Srta. Swan.

Assim que essas palavras me atingiram eu senti meu coração se quebrar. Eu mantivera o assento de Edward vazio por todo esse tempo e agora ele seria preenchido... isso não era justo nem aceitável pra mim.

Maldito seja Damon Salvatore!


End file.
